


By the love of a child

by Dandelion (yukitsubute)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Adoption, Established Relationship, Family, Family Feels, Kid Peter Parker, M/M, POV Stephen Strange, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange parenting Peter Parker | Supremefamily | Strange Family, Two Fathers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 11:52:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18141842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukitsubute/pseuds/Dandelion
Summary: Stephen has his precious family, and sometimes he just has to remember how lucky he was with Tony and little Peter.





	By the love of a child

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the next prompt from my ironstrange bingo card. Prompt was: child

Stephen sat on the bench, watching Tony and the little kid running around in the park. He had never imagined that Tony would become like this. He was like a different person – he wasn’t Anthony Stark anymore, he was like a child himself. 

“Stephen, throw the ball back to us,” Tony yelled at Stephen, who got pulled out of his thoughts. He leaned forward to get the ball and threw it back to Tony. 

“Balllllll….” The kid yelled. “Give it to me, papa.” 

Stephen smiled. He knew how much it meant to Tony being called like that. “Better you give the ball to Peter, before he won’t talk with you,” Stephen laughed. 

He could see Tony glancing at him. “You can raise your cute butt and join us,” Tony suggested. 

Stephen shook his head, raising his book. “I am busy with this.” He was neither good at playing ball games nor did he like it much. 

He could see Peter running up to him, almost stumbling with his little feet. It was amazing how fast he learned running around. With his five years he was already pretty good at it. “Doctor dad, play with us.” 

Stephen sighed. He put the book aside and waited till Peter was at his side before he raised him on his lap and pulled him closer to stand up. “You won’t let me read, right?” 

Peter shook his head, giggling happily when Stephen tickled his sides. “Okay, what ball game do you play?” 

“Papa is the keeper and I need to make goals,” Peter said. Stephen put Peter back on the ground and watched him running to the ball, kicking it with full might. “Goooaaalll,” he yelled with his hands raised when the ball slipped past Tony between the two trees right behind him. 

“Nah, the next goal, you play too good, Petey,” Tony said. Of course he let it pass on purpose, but Peter didn’t seem to recognize it. 

Peter laughed whole heartedly, making Stephen’s heart grow bigger. “Dads, I want to be a soccer player when I am grown up.” 

“You can do everything you want, love,” Tony said. 

Neither Stephen nor Tony would ever tell Peter what to do with his future, if he wanted to be a sport-pro, he should go for it. “But you have to eat a lot to grow stronger, honey.” Stephen brushed Peter’s head. “I brought some sandwiches along, and a blanket to sit on the ground.” Stephen had never believed that he would become a family-guy someday. He had always concentrated on himself and when he had met Tony, he had thought that it would be the two of them for the rest of their life. And then horrible things had happened and Stephen’s best friends had died in a horrible accident, leaving baby Peter behind. He hadn‘t been able to leave him in an orphanage and neither had been Tony. They had spoken the whole night about this chance to get a baby, and Stephen had recognized that Tony had always wanted to become a father. 

Peter had been with them since 4 and a half year already, and time passed by so fast. He could remember when Peter had been a baby and he and Tony had to stand up five times a night. It had been a nightmare, but it was worth it. 

“Oh, Stephen made food? I hope we survive this,” Tony said with a laugh. Stephen rolled his eyes at that. Okay, he wasn’t the best cook, and he terribly failed at some housework, but he wasn’t a complete mess when it was about preparing some cold food for his family. 

He pulled the blanket out of the bag he had brought along and placed it under a big tree. Peter and Tony let themselves fall down on it and stared at Stephen, who rummaged through the bag to get out the sandwiches for them. “Pork and salad for Tony, eggs and paprika for Petey, and butter for me.” 

For some minutes they silently ate their food and Stephen enjoyed the warm feeling in his body. This was his family – his very own world of luck. He had thought that Tony was already the cherry on the top of his ice cream called life – but when they had gotten Peter, a second cherry had been added. “Doctor dad, I want to read the book from last night again. Can we do that tonight?” Peter asked almost shyly. He oonce had found Stephen in the Sanctum where he had been focused on his work, and he snapped for a moment when Peter pulled him out of his work. He had never wanted that, but since then Peter was almost too shy to ask about something he wanted. 

“Of course, honey. And maybe papa wants to join?” He smiled at Tony. Stephen was the reading-dad while Tony was the inventing-dad. That’s how Peter always called them when friends asked. The workshop was Tony’s and now even Peter’s place, and the bibliotheca was Stephen and Peter’s. 

“Of course, I will join,” Tony said with a smile. 

“And you won’t fall asleep like last time?” Peter asked. Stephen had to hide a grin behind his sandwich. Tony always fell asleep while they were reading, but it didn’t matter. In the end Stephen and Peter would cuddle up to Tony, sleeping next to each other till morning would wake them up. (Or Peter moving in his sleep, kicking his dads). 

“Can’t promise, but I will give my best,” Tony replied. 

The sun danced between the tree’s shadow and some birds were singing on the top of the tree. Stephen heard Tony and Peter talking about the book, about the workshop, about kindergarten and sport, but he was far away in his own world. He smiled contently. This child, and his husband were the best things in his life – and nothing could change this. 


End file.
